It's Always Been You
by BeautiiQueen
Summary: Takes Place After Final Season: She had always wanted Seiya Kou. It just might have took her awhile to realize it, and even longer for her to come true to her feelings, but she wanted him and nothing but him. “I do love you, and you know that.”
1. Prologue

**Story:** It's Always Been You

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing . . . Except for some unfamiliar characters.

**A/N:** My first every story! So it's not going to be the best, please give it a chance though! The first chapter is a bit short, sorry! It will get longer though, I promise! I warn you this has some Darien bashing(Not much just a bit, not much to flame with him with! Sorry Darien fans, I like him a lot to, but it fits for the story line!) This IS a Seiya(Boy) Serena story, if you hate the couple or dislike it then why are you reading this? I already put it in the summary, so please do not leave me a review saying you hate the couple. Anyway please review, thanks!

Edit: My Beta has gone over all my chapters, so error free!

* * *

The scouts, Darien and I watched the Starlights and Princess Kakyuu as they left by vanishing. I waved and saw Seiya wink at me. I smiled. After a couple of moments, it suddenly hit me; I would probably never see him again. My smile vanished and I blinked back tears because I wanted to stay strong for my scouts. I knew it was killing them too. I turned to Darien and said, ''I'm going home, see you tomorrow.'' I waved to him and the scouts. My vision became blurry as I tried to get to my house as fast as I could.

I arrived at my door. As I entered, I saw my parents' worried faces. I brushed them off, and went upstairs to my bedroom, locking the door behind me. I grabbed a pillow from my bed. I buried my face in it. I couldn't hold back anymore and a sob caught in my throat. I cried, cried to the heavens. Luna came up to me and buried her small face in the crook of my neck. I could feel her tears. I knew she loved the Starlights just as much as I did. Especially Yaten, they seemed to be close friends. Therefore, it must have been hard for her to see him off. I grabbed Luna, and hugged her while I cried. I met her eyes. She just nodded as if to say it was going to be all right. But sometimes, I wondered. I sobbed into her fur, my shoulders shaking violently. As, I recalled my memories with Seiya, one got to me.

__

''Am I not good enough?''

''You were good enough! You were everything!'' I cried out. I heard a knock on my door. I stood up taking a deep breath, and opened to see the worried face of my mother. She opened her embrace. I hugged her and cried as she said soothing words.

* * *

The Starlights, Kakyuu and I waved to the scouts and vanished. Moments later, we arrived on our home planet Kinmoku. I saw the Princess walk in front of us. She looked back at me. I saw tears in her eyes. She tried to smile, but all that came was a sob. Healer looked over at me.

I could feel a sob coming up in my throat as tears prickled my eyes.

''Fighter.'' Healer said, putting an arm around my shoulder. ''Fighter don't give up hope, ok?'' Maker said, patting my other shoulder. ''It'll get better over time. The pain, I mean. It's going to hurt a lot at first, but within time, you'll be fine.'' Maker said, I knew she was lying to me and to herself.

''It's going to be ok.'' She said, but I knew she was blinking back tears trying to stay strong for me.


	2. Memories

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing . . . .

**A/N:** Poor Seiya. I feel so bad for him. Don't you? I just want to make something clear. Serena right now doesn't realize her feelings for Seiya yet? She's just missing him a lot. And for the rest of the scouts you'll find out in the next chappie. Please review thanks!

* * *

_Serena's P.O.V_

I groaned and rolled over. The sun was blinding me. It was shining brightly through my window. I sat up feeling exhausted; drained actually, as if I hadn't slept in months even though I had a full 12 hours of sleep. I knew my eyes were damp, I could feel them. My mother must have tucked me in. 'I sure hope she doesn't ask me questions about my actions last night'. I looked at my pillow and it was wet. Did I cry in my sleep? Pushing that thought to the back of my mind, I got out of bed and looked at the clock. It read 8:30 am. I still had another hour before school; therefore, I took my time getting ready. I walked into the bathroom and looked at myself. I looked like crap. My eyes were puffy and red. My cheeks were red, blotchy, and tear-stained. My nose was red as well. I looked at my face. There was no way I could get rid of all the redness and puffiness, and I didn't think I could face anyone that morning.

I guessed I could ask my mom if I could stay home. Maybe she would understand. I walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where my mom was sitting. My father was already at work, and Sammy was at school. My mother turned to me and took in my appearance with one good look. I looked into her eyes. They were filled with sympathy and sorrow.

''Mom.'' My voice cracked from sleep. ''Can I stay home today?'' I asked my eyes begging. She shook her head.

''I'm sorry Serena, but your studies are too important. If anything happens, then call me and I will come pick you up. All right?'' I nodded. I walked back upstairs and hopped into the shower. After 15 minutes, I hopped out and wrapped a neon-green towel around my body. I picked up my outfit for the day (which was really just the school's uniform). 

I dried my hair, taking it out of its normal 'meatball' style and putting it in a high ponytail that reached mid-back. I tried to cover my redness with as much makeup as I could. I looked in the mirror, I still looked like crap. You could use all the makeup in the world, but it would not cover my puffy red eyes and blotchy cheeks. I sighed, giving up.

I looked down at my watch. I still had another 30 minutes before class started. Maybe this time, I could be on time for school.

I grabbed my backpack, heading out the door and missing breakfast. I was at school in 15 minutes. I saw students talking with each other. Some would call out 'Hey Serena' and I would just wave. I headed to my homeroom. Half the class wasn't even there yet. However, I saw Lita and Amy talking. They looked surprised as I walked in. I took a good look at their faces. If Lita had even cried, she made sure there was no trace that she even shed a tear. Amy had puffy red eyes and red cheeks, but not as bad as mine.

I turned my head from them, taking my seat. I turned around a smile on my face, expecting Seiya to be behind me, but it soon faded. It was just an empty seat. I sighed laying my head in my arms. I heard the bell ring and soon the whole class was seated. I lifted my head; the teacher was already starting the lesson. I looked towards Mina who was sitting next to me. She looked as bad as I did. She turned her head and our eyes connected. She gave me a sad smile. I smiled slightly back. She turned towards the front of the class. Moreover, that was how the lesson went. Everyone was quiet. When the bell rang, I grabbed my backpack and headed out of the classroom before my friends could even talk to me. I headed towards my locker. I opened it and a picture caught my eye. It was one of Seiya and me. I cannot exactly remember when it was taken. It was a picture of me on his back, holding up the victory sign with my left hand while Seiya was laughing his head off.

''I remember taking that picture.'' Amy said putting her hand on my shoulder. Lita and Mina then came up. I nodded, putting it back in my locker. I sighed and walked away from them. All I had was memories.

_Seiya's P.O.V_

I cried out in frustration on the battlefield. I couldn't even hit the damn thing and I was aiming at a tree! I could feel eyes on the back of my head; therefore, I turned around to see Taiki and Yaten in their regular forms. So, I de-transformed into Seiya instead of Fighter. Yaten and Taiki came over to me. I looked at them, my eyes watering. Taiki placed a hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off, storming off into the castle. On my way to my room, I passed the princess. She looked at me with pity. I didn't need anyone's damn pity. I slammed the door hard. I sat on my bed, putting my head into my hands as tears fell. It hurt so much to know Serena was with another man. Did she even care about me? I mean I stood with her through thick and thin. I protected her with my life. I would die for her! Did she not see that? Questions ran through my head as more tears came.


	3. Leaving

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Sailor Moon, but I do own some unfamiliar characters in later chapters.

**A/N: **Ok pretty boring chapter. As was the second chapter, but please don't worry the next chapter 'Betrayal' is going to have so much drama. PLEASE REVIEW!!

* * *

_Amy's P.O.V_

It's been almost four months since the Starlights left. I wish I could say things are getting better, but they're not. Mina hasn't been her bubbly cheerful self in ages, and Serena, well I don't know where to begin . . . she has really changed. However, I guess I'm no better. I ease the pain by reading books; it takes my mind off things for a little while. I really want things to go back to the way they were, but that seems hard right now. I haven't exactly even talked to anybody in about 3 weeks. It seems like we're falling apart. And I think if things keep going the way they're going, we will eventually fall apart. We haven't even heard from the Outers in a while. Last, I heard from them was in an email. Amara and Michelle are happily in America, whereas Hotaru and Trista are guarding the gates of time.

_Mina's P.O.V_

I sat in the back of my seventh period class, Math. I was staring off into space, as my math teacher Mr. Walker kept droning on and on. 'Does that man ever shut up?' I wondered. I sighed looking out the window, wishing everything could be different, wishing that I hadn't fallen in love with him, wishing that he would come back. But I knew the chances of that were slim. He had a duty, just like I have with my princess. I guess I could understand where he was coming from staying with his princess and taking care of her, like I would with my princess. But I wondered if I he even cared for me? Pushing that thought to the back of my mind, I picked up my book bag and left the classroom when the bell rang. I walked over to my locker, and saw Bunny. She turned and smiled at me, but I knew it wasn't exactly a happy smile, but a sad smile, a lonely smile.

I nodded to her and asked, ''Serena, do you want to come over to my house?''

''Yeah, sure. Just you and me right?'' I nodded. We grabbed our books, and headed towards my house, as school was over. When we got to my house, we went into my room and sat down on the bed. I held out my arms towards her, and she fell into them. We sat there for a long time like that, hugging each other. I lifted my head off her shoulder, and looked into her eyes. She nodded, and we returned to hugging.

Some people would think it was weird that Serena and I could understand each other without even speaking, but we had that special bond. Out of all the scouts, Serena and I were the closest. I really don't know how we became best friends actually. In the beginning, we barely even talked to each other. I guess as the years past, we got closer.

''Do you want to talk about it?'' Serena asked, pulling slightly back from the hug. I shook my head, saying I wasn't ready. Of course, Serena understood and nodded.

''When you're ready, talk to me, Ok?'' She simply said, before saying she had to go home and do homework. After Serena left, I found myself staring out the window and looking at the stars. I closed my eyes and hugged myself.

_Serena's P.O.V_

After leaving Mina's I walked home, sadly. When I got to my house, I went straight to my room and sat on my bed. I felt so lonely. My friends hadn't been the same. Darien, well I hadn't spoken to him in so long. And there was no Chibi-Chibi to cheer me up, or Rini to make me smile. I guess I had to get over everything by myself that time. I thought, 'Maybe I should leave for a while, just to find myself, to find who I really am.' Thinking this over and over again, I decided that this was what I was going to do. I slowly walked down the stairs into the family room. I saw Mom and Dad sitting on the couch. I gulped and went to talk to them.

''Then it's settled. You'll be staying with your cousin in Florida.'' My mom smiled.

''We'll get a plane ticket tomorrow. Go and pack.'' My dad said. I hugged both of them before returning to my room. I could not believe they actually let me go. I thought it would be harder than that, but they both thought it would be good for me to finish my last year of high school with my cousin. They said I could come home whenever I wanted. I grabbed a pink suitcase from under my bed, and started filling it up.

_Yaten's P.O.V_

_I_ yawned as I did my nightly rounds in the castle. I checked each room to make sure everything was running smoothly, and there were no problems. I looked down at my watch, 'Almost done.' I could finally go to bed. It was after 11:30 pm and I was tired. After checking the last room, I mentally cheered, retiring to my chambers. I smiled arriving at my wooden door. I opened the room and flopped down on my four-poster bed. Almost a second later, I was fast asleep.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. Rolling over, I picked the damn thing up, and threw it against the wall. Mumbling swear words under my breath, I pulled back the covers and went into the bathroom. I washed my face with cold water and dried it with a towel. I got dressed and went down to breakfast where I found Taiki and Seiya. I looked at them, pity in my eyes. Seiya had dark circles under his eyes, and Taiki just looked like a mess. I shook my head sadly at them and sat down beside Seiya. I looked down at my food, not exactly feeling hunger anymore. Therefore, I got up and went for walk.

I walked around for a little while, until something stopped me in my tracks. I looked ahead and saw Mina. I blinked a couple times before realizing it was my mind playing tricks on me. She wasn't here. Wait! Why am I thinking about that airhead? It's not as if I cared about her. On the other hand, maybe I did.


	4. Betrayal

**Beta: **Yes! I have a beta and she's awesome to! Give a big hug and kiss to -Aislinn-B-.

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I own nothing . . . Sigh

**A/N:** Short chapter yeah, I know. Sorry! The next chapter I hope will be 2,000 words or more. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter tell me what you think. Please review!

* * *

_Sailor Pluto's P.O.V_

I, Sailor Pluto, stood by the time gate, staff in hand. I was looking into the future, just checking to see if everything was running smoothly. I gasped and gripped my staff tightly. Shock was written all over my face. I fell to my knees, breathing heavily and crying softly.

''Pluto, Pluto!'' Sailor Saturn shouted and ran towards me. ''Pluto.'' She said softly. I lifted my head slowly, looking into the purple eyes of Sailor Saturn.

''The future we know is gone. Rini's gone'' I whispered. ''Darien, he-he. . .'' I couldn't finish as I cried. How was I going to tell my princess that her husband in the future was going to beat and cheat on her? He was unfaithful. I always knew he wanted the power; just the power, as he had betrayed the princess and the future. Saturn looked at me and hugged me as she too cried. Rini, after all, was her best friend.

_Serena's P.O.V_

I yawned while looking out the window of Darien's red sports car, gazing at the trees as we passed. It was 6:30 am. My flight was leaving at 7:20. I said goodbye to my parents that morning and had Darien pick me up. He was the only one who knew I was leaving. I was sort of sad leaving him, but at the same time I felt like I wouldn't miss him at all. I was utterly confused. Fifteen minutes passed, and we were standing inside the airport. Darien was helping me with my stuff. We turned to face each other. I hugged him tightly, but something caught me off guard; he smelled like girls' perfume.

''Darien?'' I asked, pulling back slightly. He nodded. ''Why do you smell like a girl's perfume?''

''What?'' He asked. ''Serena it's your imagination. You're probably just tired and not thinking right.'' Darien rolled his eyes.

''Uh, ok then.'' I said, not really sure whether to believe him or not. I was tired, but I didn't think it was my imagination.

''Flight 324 will be boarding now.'' The voice on the intercom boomed.

''Well, I guess I'll be going now. Don't forget to write.'' I waved, and kissed him on the cheek. He just nodded and waved back. I sighed, picking up my suitcases, and boarded the plane.

_16 hours later_

I ran out of the plane, fell to my knees and kissed the concrete floor. People were looking at me weirdly, but I didn't care. I stood up and wiped my mouth. It felt good to be on the ground again. The plane ride sucked; I hate heights, the food sucked, I couldn't sleep because someone beside me was snoring loudly, the person in front of me kept leaning his seat back, and the person behind me kept pulling on my hair. I was happy to be back on the ground. I walked into the airport and picked up my luggage. I looked around for my cousin. Where was she? I scanned the crowd looking for her.

''Serena!'' I heard someone yell. I turned around to see my cousin's smiling face. She grinned and ran to hug me, almost knocking me down. I hugged her back.

''It's been ages since I last saw you. You were, what, 13? And now you're 16.'' She smiled. I pulled back and looked at her. She was a 23 year old now. She had shoulder length dirty blond hair and green eyes. She was tall at 5'8", and she was thin, but she had all the right curves in all the right places. Her name was Candice Tsukino

''Yes, it has.'' I smiled.

''So, are you ready to go?'' Candice asked.

''Yup, let's go'' I said. I picked up my bags and made my way to Candice's car. She put my stuff in the blue convertible and sat in the front seat. My cousin started up the car and we were gone. I couldn't believe how beautiful Miami, Florida was. There were palm trees everywhere, and the sun was shining brightly down on me. You could hear seagulls 5 miles away. I also knew my cousin lived right on the beach. I put my hands behind my head and smiled. I would get a new start.

Moments later, we arrived at a beautiful beach house. I picked up my bags and made my way up the steps with Candice following in my tracks. She opened the wooden door, and we came into a huge living room.

''Make yourself at home,'' Candice said as she passed by me, going into the kitchen.

''I'm going to bed.'' I said.

''Alright.'' Candice nodded. ''Your room is down the hall on the right.'' She pointed out the direction. I just nodded, got my stuff and made my way to the room. I opened the white door and walked into the room.

It wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either. It was just the right size. There was a double bed in the middle of the room with bunny sheets and pillows and a sky blue comforter. On the right side of the bed was a night-stand with a cream colored lamp on it. On the other end of the room was a medium sized closet. Beside that was a desk with a laptop and other office supplies on it. There was a dresser on the left side of the bed, and a big circle rug in the middle of the floor.

I smiled and decided I would unpack the next day. I took off my shoes, and lay on the bed. I rolled over, deep in thought. 'I wonder what Seiya is doing. Does he miss me? I miss him. Wait! What am I doing thinking about him? Humph I don't need him, I've got my Darien. Although today left me wondering, is he cheating on me? No! He wouldn't do that! Or would he? Seiya wouldn't ever cheat on me! Oh god! Get out of my head Seiya Kou!'

_Sailor Pluto's P.O.V_

I still couldn't believe it! Darien, our prince and future king, cheated on and beat Serena. He even rape her! I couldn't stand by and let that happen. I have to tell the scouts and Serena soon. I always knew Darien was capable of this. I felt so guilty for showing her the future. If I hadn't, I wonder if she would be with Seiya instead of Darien. I could tell by the look in theirs eyes that they loved each other. A tear fell from my eye as I thought about my princess and all she had already been through. And now, to have her future in the dumps; she even lost her child. That would crush her spirit and her heart.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I looked towards Sailor Saturn and said:

''Time to go and see the scouts.''


	5. Crystal Tokyo

**Warning:** There is somewhat mature content in this chapter. You don't have to read it. But I will tell you it's pretty important. Just so y'all know.

**Disclaimer:** You actually think I own Sailor Moon? Your insane! Just kidding! But no, I don't own Sailor Moon.

**A/N:** Ok here is chapter five! This is my longest chapter yet! Though, I'm planning on writing longer chapters in the future! Because I have so many ideas! The updates are going to be kind of slow . . . I hope y'all like this chapter!

* * *

_Serena's P.O.V_

I woke up feeling refreshed and a lot better. I sat up and stretched. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I made my way to my suitcase, which was on the floor. I bent down to open it. I pulled out a pair of regular blue jeans and a purple short-sleeve shirt. I stepped out of my bedroom and went into the bathroom. I glanced at the clock, and it read 10:30 am. My cousin was probably out or something; maybe even sleeping.

I stripped down and turned on the water. I stepped into the shower, letting the warm water pound on my back. I stood there just thinking; I've been doing that a lot lately. I was thinking about my friends. Should I have left them a note or something? I shook my head 'no'. This was for the best. It wasn't as if I would never see them again. It would only be a year. Plus, I needed to learn how to do things by myself for once, without my friends' or anyone else's help. I put that thought to the back of my head and grabbed the soap.

_Mina's P.O.V_

The girls and I met up at Crown's Arcade. Everyone was there, minus Serena.

"Where is Serena?" Lita asked.

"Yeah, where is the meatball head?" Raye wondered as Amy nodded. I closed my eyes sadly.

"You really don't know do you?" I asked. They looked confused. I gulped.

"Well you see, this morning I went over to Serena house and well," my voice trailed off, "her parents had said that she's in America staying with her cousin for the rest of the year." I finished.

"What!" they shouted.

"She's really gone?" Amy asked, and I nodded.

"Look on the bright side; she's only going to be gone for a year!" I faked a smile.

"I guess." Amy said quietly.

"Why would Serena just leave like that?" Lita thought aloud. I shrugged my shoulders.

"You guys, maybe this is for the best. I mean maybe she can finally find herself. She can learn how to do things on her own." Raye smiled.

"Maybe. I still will miss her a lot. She was my first friend." Amy whispered.

"Hey, you're not the only one. Serena was my first friend too. She saw through the rumors." Lita said.

"Yeah, she is one of kind." I smiled.

"Ok guys, Serena wouldn't want us to be upset. Maybe we can call her or something?" Raye suggested.

"Wait! Maybe we shouldn't. If Serena wanted to talk to us, she would call. Let her contact us first." Amy said. "She probably wants to be alone for now. Give it a few weeks, and if she doesn't call, we'll call her." Amy smiled. We girls nodded. We were about to leave when someone called out to us. We turned around to see Trista and Hotaru. I smiled at them. We all exchanged 'hellos' and hugs.

"Why are you here Trista?" I asked. She looked nervous.

"Um . . . You better take a seat for this." She said. We took a seat. Trista looked serious, and Hotaru looked like she was about to cry.

"Before I tell you this, where is the princess?" Trista asked, and I looked down at my lap. I took a deep breath and told her the story. She smiled. I asked myself why she was smiling.

"It's for the best." Hotaru stated.

"Why?" Raye asked.

"Well . . . you see things are changing in the future. That, I will explain soon. However, it's best she is away from Darien." Trista said, looking out the window. Now, we were confused.

"What is changing?" Amy asked.

I saw Trista take a deep breath before saying, "Last night I was looking into the future, you know, to see if everything was going smoothly." She paused; I saw tears in her eyes. Hotaru gave her a hug. "And what I saw in the future was . . ." Her voice trailed off for a moment. "Well, the future we know is gone. You see Darien, he-he." Her voice cracked, but she went on. "He just wanted power, only power. Darien, he cheated on Serena. He beat her, raped her, hurt her both physically and emotionally." Trista said, tears trailing down her cheeks. "I can show you what I saw. Do you want to see it?" She asked. I looked at the scouts. They all nodded. "Ok." I said.

The last thing I saw was bright light. I opened my eyes and took in our surroundings. We saw Crystal Tokyo. What we saw made me want to cry.

_Crystal Tokyo_

"_Endymion! Endymion!" Neo-Queen Serenity yelled through the hallways of the castle looking for her husband. She couldn't exactly run because she was 3 months pregnant with Rini. She looked through the halls yelling once more. She sighed, obviously tired. She retired to her chambers. She opened the door to her bedroom and what she saw made her want to be sick. Endymion and a maid that worked in the castle were in her and Endymion's bed!_

"_What are you doing?" She shouted. Endymion noticed her and pushed the maid out of the bed. He quickly put on his pants and made his way towards the queen._

"_Serenity, it's not what it looks like." He said putting his hands on her shoulders. The maid that he was sleeping with was long gone. _

"_Don't touch me!" She shouted. _

"_I will touch you if I want, you slut!" Endymion shouted, slapping her and pushing her on the bed. He ripped half of her dress off. _

"_No, stop!" Serenity protested. _

"_Shut up!" He hit her again, but this time in the stomach where her unborn child was. Serenity rolled over in pain._

"_Please stop!" Tears streamed down the Queen's face. _

"_I told you to shut up!" Endymion hit her in the stomach once more before giving her a kiss on the cheek. She finally regained herself and slapped him hard across the cheek. Endymion smirked and grabbed her hand, bending it back. She heard it crack as it broke. The Queen cried out in pain. _

"_That should teach you to not touch me Serenity." He threw her across the room where she landed on her stomach. He rolled her over and kicked her side. He looked down at her with hungry eyes. Endymion bent down to her level and whispered, "If you think that hurts, just you wait. If you utter one word to anyone, I will make sure they die along with you." He laughed and walked out of the room, leaving a beaten bunny._

_Serenity cried. She placed her right hand that wasn't broken on her stomach. Her child was gone, her own flesh and blood. She stayed like that crying. That is how Sailor Venus found her. _

"Oh my god." Raye said putting her hand over her mouth. Tears pricked at the contour of her eyes.

"What happens after that?" Amy asked. Trista turned to her.

"Darien, or rather Endymion, killed the rest of the scouts, every single one of them, because they had finally found out what he was doing to Serenity. After the scouts died, he hurt and beat Serenity. One night, it had finally killed her." Trista said tears in her eyes. With a snap, they were back at the Arcade as if they were never gone.

"We have to do something!" Lita cried out.

"I know and we will." Trista replied.

"But right now we cannot do anything. We cannot just tell Serena straight up. She will never believe us." Hotaru added.

"So all we can do is wait?" I asked. Trista and Hotaru nodded.

"What about Rini? Is she dead?" Raye asked.

"From what we saw, yes." Trista nodded.

"But how? How is that possibly? We saw the future. Rini was healthy and alive!" I exclaimed.

"I know that." Trista said, her voice sharp and stern.

"You see, when Rini came we hadn't met the Starlights yet." Hotaru added. "Do you catch my drift?"

"So you are saying that since Serena fell in love with Seiya, the future changed?" A confused Amy asked. Trista nodded.

"Well if they love each other so much, then why aren't they doing anything about it?" Lita asked.

"I don't know." Trista paused. "But I do have a feeling that they will meet again someday."

_Serena's P.O.V_

It was after breakfast. My cousin had woken up right after I got out of the shower. We went into the living room and just sat there, flipping through the channels. We both turned to each other and said in unison, ''Let's go shopping!"

This would surely take my mind off of Seiya and any of the scouts. We drove to a mall not too far from where my cousin lived.

We walked into the mall looking around for the right shop. We stopped at one that was called 'Sweet Sassy'. I took Candice's hand and went into the shop. It was fairly large, with clothes almost everywhere you turned. On the shelves were shoes, jewelry etc. Candice and I went in different directions.

I looked at all the clothes in the store. Now where do I begin? I wondered. I grinned when I saw an adorable pink sundress.

_Two and half-hours later_

Candice and I were done with shopping. We then went to eat at the food court. We talked about all the things we bought. I bought three shirts, two mini-skirts, three sundresses, two pairs of jeans, two pairs of flip-flops, one pair of black boots, a cute purse, sunglasses, and a pink baseball cap.

I was sipping on my soda when a store caught my eye. It was hair salon.

"Hey Candice, do you think I could get a haircut?" I asked.

"Alright, c'mon Bunny." She smiled, grabbing my hand. We picked up our bags and made our way to the hair salon. We went in. It was crowded, so I guessed it was a pretty good place. We went over to the counter, told the woman what we wanted, and paid her. We waited for a couple moments before a lady with red hair came to get me. She sat me in a chair and started cutting my hair. It felt a lot lighter. About 30 minutes later, she said she was done.

"Take a look. You look beautiful." She winked and handed me a mirror. I gasped. My golden blond hair was down to my waist and my bangs fell gracefully in front of my sapphire eyes. I really did look beautiful, like a model out of magazine. I turned around to see Candice. She grinned and told me how cute I looked with my new haircut. We headed home after that. We ate dinner, watched a couple movies, and headed to bed at around 11:30pm.

I yawned and flopped down on my bed in my bunny pajamas. I closed my eyes. I had to get up early in the morning because I would be starting my first day at Miami High.

_Princess Kakyuu P.O.V_

I sighed, lying in my chambers. I felt the pain my Starlights were feeling, I really did. I felt like someone was ripping out my heart. I knew all of them were hurting. I wished I could take the pain away, but I couldn't. I had already decided that they would leave for Earth when Kinmoku's restoration was finished, but that would take at least 3 years. I hoped they could survive that long; I really did. I rolled onto my side. I just hoped that this time Fighter would not get hurt. I couldn't bare it if she did again. She would probably kill herself over Princess Serenity.


	6. Home

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing . . .

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating sooner! I've been busy! I hope the length of this chapter will make up for it! I told you updates will be sort of slow . . . Anyway, please remember to review on this chapter! I hope I can get at least 40 reviews so please make it happen(puts on puppy dog face) Also, I want to thank Sailor Sayuri for the wonderful idea of Amara beating the crap out of Darien! Lol she's so evil, but you gotta love her! Remember to review!

* * *

_Serena's P.O.V_

I stared into the mirror of my bathroom. It had been exactly three years since I'd left Tokyo, Japan. I wasn't planning on staying for three years, only one, but I had so many things going great for me that I just stayed in Florida. Of course, I'm 19 years old now, almost 20. I'm also more mature and wise. After high school, which I graduated with straight A's, I decided not to go to college as I already had a future picked out for me. How I hated it! However, besides that, I picked up the hobby of painting at which I found I was very talented. I even sold some of my paintings. But since painting was just a hobby, I knew I had to start my career.

Due to my love for plants and flowers, I opened a small shop across town about two years ago with the money my parents had been saving in the bank since I was born. I built up from that. Now, I own my own flower shop right by the mall in Miami, which has become a huge success! I am very proud of myself. I also moved out of my cousin's place and into my own apartment. I even have a pet bunny named Midnight.

I looked at my appearance. I guess I hadn't changed dramatically, but I had changed. My hair was still down to my waist but now, instead of golden blond, it was a lighter shade. I was still petite at 5'3. . . I also had a tan. I had finally gotten my womanly curves and my chest was now at least a full B, if not a small C. My arms, legs, and tummy appeared more athletic instead of just being flat. I looked into the mirror one more time before returning to my living room.

I found Midnight, my bunny, on the coach. I picked her up and sat her on my lap. I looked around the living room. There were boxes scattered everywhere, along with suitcases.

Yup, I was finally going back to Tokyo. My cousin was going to take care of the shop and the stuff I couldn't bring with me. I sighed and looked down at my watch. It was almost time to leave for the airport. I stood up, put Midnight in her cage and picked up my suitcase.

_Seiya's P.O.V_

I stood outside watching the stars. It was nighttime and they shone so brightly. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even hear Yaten when he came up to me.

"Seiya! Seiya!" I turned around to see Yaten.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Princess wants us in the throne room immediately." He said and walked off. I shook my head. 'Same old Yaten.' I thought and went after him. When I reached the throne room, I saw Princess Kakyuu, Yaten and Taiki. I bowed to her and went over to Taiki and Yaten, standing between them.

"Starlights." She started. "As you know, you have been our protectors for almost half of your lives, and I appreciate that. But now, I have to let you go." She said in a whisper.

"Huh?" Taiki asked. Wow! Who would have ever thought the all mighty Taiki Kou would be confused?

"I'm letting you go. You're free. You are no longer my Starlights." She said with a smile.

"What! Why?" Yaten asked. I just stood still in utter shock.

"Because I no longer need you. Kinmoku's reparation is finished and I have other starlights to protect me." Kakyuu repeated. I found my voice.

"So, this means we're free. We can go to Earth?" I asked barely above a whisper. I would be seeing Dumpling again.

"Yes, you are leaving tomorrow. Now go get some sleep." Kakyuu chuckled lightly. We were almost at the door when Kakyuu yelled something.

"But don't forget to come and visit me!" We turned around and nodded.

"Wow! Like wow!" Yaten exclaimed. "I'll be seeing Mina again." He whispered, but Taiki and I heard this and we turned to face him. "What?" He asked, throwing his hands in the air.

"Um nothing, I'm going to bed. Good night." I said and walked off to my chambers. When I walked into my room, I was still surprised. I would be seeing Dumpling the following day. However, she was probably married to Darien by now. It had been three years since I last saw her. I sighed. Maybe I was supposed to be lonely for the rest of my life. I pushed that thought to the back of my head. If she was married, I'd be happy for her even if it killed me inside.

_Mina's P.O.V_

I smiled and looked at the large crowd of people that surrounded the stage. I felt the words coming to me and began to sing for my fans.

I finished the last note and took a deep breath before talking. I took hold of the mike.

"Thank you for coming here tonight!" I exclaimed and smiled as the crowd cheered. I continued, "I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! I will be signing autographs out in the front in a few moments." I said and walked backstage into my dressing room. I sat in the chair and smiled. Oh boy was I tired from the concert!

My smile vanished as I thought about Serena. It had been three years since she left. I really missed her. I missed my best friend. I wished I could tell her everything that had happened in the last three years. Like for instance, Lita had opened her restaurant called 'Lighting Green' and planed to open a second one soon. Amy became a doctor and graduated a couple years early. Raye of course became a model just as she had always dreamed. Amara and Michelle came back about a year ago as well. Trista was once again at the gates of time and Hotaru, who was now 14, was staying with Amara and Michelle. Then there was me. I became a famous singer, as I had wanted. Two years ago, when I released my first album, it hit the charts the second it came out. Just now, I was performing in Tokyo. A knock broke me out of my thoughts.

"Mina, c'mon the fans are waiting." I heard my manger Steven through the door. I sighed and walked out of the dressing room. I got ready for the fans with my two bodyguards behind me. I faked a smiled when I saw a huge group of people. This was going to be a long night . . .

_Lita's P.O.V_

I looked around my restaurant. It had been a long day. No one was in here and it was getting late, so I decided to lock up. After making sure everything was locked up, I went to sit down. I put my hand under my chin just thinking about Serena. She was going to come sometime. I knew that for sure. It's just that I had been thinking a lot on the subject of her and Darien lately. I really didn't know how we were going to tell her about Darien, Crystal Tokyo and Rini. It was going to be hard, I knew that for sure. I just hoped she wouldn't do anything stupid when she found out. I chuckled when I remembered the time Amara found out . . .

_Flashback_

"_He did what!" Amara exclaimed standing up. "That bastard! I'll be damned if he lays a finger on Kitten!" She yelled standing up, pounding her fist on the table. _

"_Amara calm down." Michelle said placing a hand on her arm. Amara sat back down and looked at the inner scouts, Trista and Hotaru. _

"_I am calm!" She said gripping the table tightly; her knuckles were turning pure white. She smiled a little too sweetly and said, "I'm going for a ride. Anyone want to come with me?"_

"_I'll go." Lita said standing up. Amara nodded and grabbed her keys. _

"_Don't do anything stupid!" Michelle yelled, but Amara and Lita were already gone. _

"_So, we're not going for a ride are we?" Lita asked._

_Amara smirked and said, "Nope." The two headed for Amara's car and sped over to Darien's apartment. _

_About 20 minutes later, they were in front of Darien's door. Lita knocked and waited for Darien to answer. He finally answered and looked at them._

"_Um, Amara and Lita, what a surprise. Uh . . . Well, come on in." He said pushing the door open wider. _

"_Oh, we'll come on in alright." Amara said. Once she and Lita were inside, she pushed Darien up against the wall and punched him right in the eye._

"_What the hell!" He exclaimed. _

_Amara got close to his face. "Don't you ever come near Kitten again or I will kill you! I should kill you now, but I'm too nice." She smirked, swinging at him again, but Darien dodged it and pushed Amara back._

"_I'm not going to hit you." He said. _

"_Well then, I will do the hitting 'kay." Amara said pushing him to the floor. She then kicked him. That was when Darien had had enough and hit her on the cheek. Lita gasped, but stood still; this was between Amara and Darien. _

_After delivering a flurry of punches, kicks, a bloody nose, broken arm, sprained ankle, broken jaw, and two black eyes, Amara was standing on top of Darien with her feet pushing all of her weight down on him. "Now say that you will never come near Serena Tsukino again." She said in such a deadly tone that Lita flinched. He shook his head no. Amara kicked him in the ribs and made sure she broke one. Darien groaned._

"_Now, say it!" She exclaimed. Darien was too tired and weak so he gave up and said it, "I Darien Shields swear to never come near Serena Tsukino again."_

"_I mean it! You better not come near her again or I will kill you." She said getting off him and heading out the door. Lita took one last looked at Darien. She shook her head. She really did pity him. She then followed Amara out the door and slammed it shut. _

_End of Flashback_

I was pretty sure it wouldn't be the last we heard from him, but hopefully that will keep him away for a while. Amara beat him pretty badly. She only came out with a black eye, broken nose, and fractured rib. That all happened a year ago. I can tell ya, we haven't heard from him since. My thoughts were broken by the ringing of my cell phone. I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Lita!" the person exclaimed.

"Yes, Amy?"

"Sorry to bother you this late, but Raye wants us to meet at the temple tomorrow at about 2:00." Amy said.

"Oh, ok is that all?"

"Yeah, bye Lita!"

"Bye." I said hanging up. I yawned and looked at my watch. It was 9:30 pm. It wasn't that late, but when you run a restaurant from 7:00 am to 9:00 pm on weekdays, you get exhausted. I picked up my purse and headed home.

_Serena's P.O.V_

As I walked into the Tokyo, Japan airport I smiled, but I still felt like I was going to vomit at any time. I was so nervous my stomach was doing flip-flops. I didn't know how I would approach my friends after three years. I shook my head getting rid of the thought, and my smile got bigger when I saw my mom and dad. I ran over to them with my luggage and bunny. When I reached them, I put down my stuff and hugged them both tightly.

"Oh! Serena you're all grown-up! Just look at you!" My mom said holding me tightly.

"She's right Serena. You've grown into a beautiful young woman." My father smiled and picked up my stuff for me.

"C'mon, I'm sure you're tired from the plane. We'll talk plenty tomorrow." My mom said, hugging me once more. I smiled at her. I was finally home and it was a great feeling.


	7. Tears

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing . . .

**A/N:** I'm sorry that my updating is getting slow. Very sorry! It's just I've been busy. I have a life too. You know? Hope you guys understand that. I will try to update faster. If I can't I'm sorry :( I will try to get in another update this week for y'all. But dont get you're hopes up if I cant. Also, I'm sorry for the chapter being so short. The next one will be longer. Remember to review! I want to at least get 50 reviews this time!

* * *

_Serena's P.O.V_

I slowly opened my eyes. However, I regretted it when the sunlight blinded me. I yawned and sat up. I looked over to the clock beside me and it read 12:17 pm. No surprise there, I was exhausted from the day before. I got off of my bed and was headed to the bathroom when something caught me eyes. As I looked closer at the object on the floor, realization drew on my face.

"Luna!" I cried out. Luna, who was sleeping on the floor, opened her crimson eyes to look up at her used to be master.

"Serena?" The talking cat asked in surprised. I nodded, tears in my eyes. "Serena!" Luna repeated making sure this wasn't a dream. I once again nodded.

"Serena! Oh, how I missed you!" Luna cried as she jumped into my arms. The cat looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I missed you as well." I said, hugging the cat towards me. A couple moments of crying and silence passed before I asked, "I was here last night why didn't you recognize me?"

"That was you? I thought it was one of your mother's friends. You've grown up so much Princess." She said truthfully.

"Luna, there is so much I want to say, but now is not the time." I said looking at her. Luna nodded and understood.

"I as well." She replied.

"Luna, I was wondering if you could help me find the scouts?" I asked.

"If you must know, they are supposed to meet at the temple around 2:00. I suppose you want to see them as well?" Luna asked. I nodded.

"Well, you better get dressed soon if you want to catch up with them. No telling where those girls will be after 2:00." Luna rolled her eyes. I giggled. Some things never change . . .

I hugged Luna one more time and headed towards the bathroom. After showering, clothing, and eating breakfast, I headed out the door. I looked at my watch; it now read 1:20pm. I had a long time to go. My shoulders slumped. I really wanted to see my friends, but I wanted to see them all together and surprise them. I sighed and decided on going to Darien's apartment. It was not like I didn't want to see him. No. It was just that I've changed and I'm sure he has too. I just didn't feel the same way I did about him when I was younger. After a couple of minutes, I reached Darien's apartment. Knocking, I waited patiently. After 10 minutes of waiting, I finally gave up and reached under his doormat for his spare key to unlock the door.

I walked in slowly closing the door behind me. I looked around for Darien. There was no sign of him. Maybe he was gone. But I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard giggling and 'Oh, Darien!' Curious, I listened even closer. That was when I heard moans and kissing noises from his bedroom. I felt a lump in my throat. Darien was cheating on me. Tears in my eyes, I opened the door to his bedroom to see Darien half-naked with a red-headed girl lying on top of him.

"Serena!" He exclaimed pushing the girl off of him. The girl, who was shocked to see me, wrapped the blanket around her exposed body.

"W-what are y-yo-you d-do-doing?" I managed to get out.

"Serena, it's not what you think it is!" Darien said, or rather shouted. The girl who was with Darien looked over at him with shock written on her face.

"Oh.My.God! You freak! You cheated on you're girlfriend? What kind of sick pig are you!" She shouted and slapped him. She quickly picked up her clothes and put them on. She turned towards me and said, "I am very sorry. I had no idea he was dating." And with that she left the apartment, but not before she threw Darien a death glare. I turned my attention to Darien.

"We're over!" I shouted. Darien came over to me.

"Oh, c'mon on Serena. That didn't mean anything and you know it. I have needs you know!" He shouted.

"I don't care! We're over!" I shouted and was about to leave when Darien grabbed my arm hard.

"Oh no. You aren't going anywhere. Remember we have Crystal Tokyo together. We have Rini together. Are you really going to kill your own child?" He asked an evil smile on his features. I gulped and blinked back tears.

"We're over! I won't repeat myself again! Let go of me!" I yelled. He let go of my arm. I ran as fast as I could out of the apartment.

After running away from the apartment, I came to a park. But it wasn't just any park. It was the park where I first met Seiya . . . for the second time.

I sat down on a bench and thought about what just happened. I caught Darien cheating on me. But what was really shocking was that it didn't hurt me as I thought it would. In fact, I felt a weight lift off my shoulders.

The only thing that hurt me was that Rini wouldn't be born. I put my head and my hands. Just thinking about the little pink-haired girl not alive hurt me deeply. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. She was my world. I felt another tear. I remembered when she used to always end up in my bed during the night and I would wake up with her beside me. I felt yet another tear slide down. Even though she could be a brat sometimes, I loved her with all my heart. And now, she wouldn't be born. I closed my eyes tightly trying to stop the tears from falling. I felt a sob coming up. I took in a deep breath, calming myself down. I could cry later. Now, I just wanted to get home. I know I was supposed to see the scouts today, but too much has happened. It could wait until tomorrow.

_Later That Night_

I found myself sitting on the bed looking at an old photo album. It wasn't just any photo album though. It was a special photo album with only me and Rini. I felt tears coming up as I looked at the photos. Luna wasn't here, so she wouldn't see my tears. Maybe I could just cry and it would feel better. Just maybe . . .

_Someone's P.O.V_

"So, when are we going to make an appearance?" A girl beside me asked. She was 14 with long golden blonde hair and dark green eyes. Oh, and did she ever have an attitude, but she could have boys falling down at her feet in a second.

"Shouldn't we wait at least a week or two? Make sure everything is going smoothly." Suggested another girl. She was 15, the oldest of us. She had wavy shoulder length brown hair and purple eyes. She was the smartest and most mature out of the group.

"Isn't that what my mom said?" I asked. I had midnight black hair pulled in two 'dumplings' on the top of my head and dark blue eyes. I was also 14.

"Please." The one with blond hair said crossing her arms. "Daddy said I can do anything I want, especially to Uncle Seiya." She smirked.

The one with brown haired rolled her eyes at the blonde and said, "Yeah, you're right. C'mon on Rini.''


	8. Seiya!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing . . .

**A/N:** I'm sorry that my updating is getting slow. Very sorry! It's just I've been busy. I have a life too. You know? Hope you guys understand that. I will try to update faster. If I can't I'm sorry :( I will try to get in another update this week for y'all. But dont get you're hopes up if I cant. Also, I'm sorry for the chapter being so short. The next one will be longer. Remember to review! I want to at least get 50 reviews this time!

* * *

_Serena's P.O.V_

I slowly opened my eyes. However, I regretted it when the sunlight blinded me. I yawned and sat up. I looked over to the clock beside me and it read 12:17 pm. No surprise there, I was exhausted from the day before. I got off of my bed and was headed to the bathroom when something caught me eyes. As I looked closer at the object on the floor, realization drew on my face.

"Luna!" I cried out. Luna, who was sleeping on the floor, opened her crimson eyes to look up at her used to be master.

"Serena?" The talking cat asked in surprised. I nodded, tears in my eyes. "Serena!" Luna repeated making sure this wasn't a dream. I once again nodded.

"Serena! Oh, how I missed you!" Luna cried as she jumped into my arms. The cat looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"I missed you as well." I said, hugging the cat towards me. A couple moments of crying and silence passed before I asked, "I was here last night why didn't you recognize me?"

"That was you? I thought it was one of your mother's friends. You've grown up so much Princess." She said truthfully.

"Luna, there is so much I want to say, but now is not the time." I said looking at her. Luna nodded and understood.

"I as well." She replied.

"Luna, I was wondering if you could help me find the scouts?" I asked.

"If you must know, they are supposed to meet at the temple around 2:00. I suppose you want to see them as well?" Luna asked. I nodded.

"Well, you better get dressed soon if you want to catch up with them. No telling where those girls will be after 2:00." Luna rolled her eyes. I giggled. Some things never change . . .

I hugged Luna one more time and headed towards the bathroom. After showering, clothing, and eating breakfast, I headed out the door. I looked at my watch; it now read 1:20pm. I had a long time to go. My shoulders slumped. I really wanted to see my friends, but I wanted to see them all together and surprise them. I sighed and decided on going to Darien's apartment. It was not like I didn't want to see him. No. It was just that I've changed and I'm sure he has too. I just didn't feel the same way I did about him when I was younger. After a couple of minutes, I reached Darien's apartment. Knocking, I waited patiently. After 10 minutes of waiting, I finally gave up and reached under his doormat for his spare key to unlock the door.

I walked in slowly closing the door behind me. I looked around for Darien. There was no sign of him. Maybe he was gone. But I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard giggling and 'Oh, Darien!' Curious, I listened even closer. That was when I heard moans and kissing noises from his bedroom. I felt a lump in my throat. Darien was cheating on me. Tears in my eyes, I opened the door to his bedroom to see Darien half-naked with a red-headed girl lying on top of him.

"Serena!" He exclaimed pushing the girl off of him. The girl, who was shocked to see me, wrapped the blanket around her exposed body.

"W-what are y-yo-you d-do-doing?" I managed to get out.

"Serena, it's not what you think it is!" Darien said, or rather shouted. The girl who was with Darien looked over at him with shock written on her face.

"Oh.My.God! You freak! You cheated on you're girlfriend? What kind of sick pig are you!" She shouted and slapped him. She quickly picked up her clothes and put them on. She turned towards me and said, "I am very sorry. I had no idea he was dating." And with that she left the apartment, but not before she threw Darien a death glare. I turned my attention to Darien.

"We're over!" I shouted. Darien came over to me.

"Oh, c'mon on Serena. That didn't mean anything and you know it. I have needs you know!" He shouted.

"I don't care! We're over!" I shouted and was about to leave when Darien grabbed my arm hard.

"Oh no. You aren't going anywhere. Remember we have Crystal Tokyo together. We have Rini together. Are you really going to kill your own child?" He asked an evil smile on his features. I gulped and blinked back tears.

"We're over! I won't repeat myself again! Let go of me!" I yelled. He let go of my arm. I ran as fast as I could out of the apartment.

After running away from the apartment, I came to a park. But it wasn't just any park. It was the park where I first met Seiya . . . for the second time.

I sat down on a bench and thought about what just happened. I caught Darien cheating on me. But what was really shocking was that it didn't hurt me as I thought it would. In fact, I felt a weight lift off my shoulders.

The only thing that hurt me was that Rini wouldn't be born. I put my head and my hands. Just thinking about the little pink-haired girl not alive hurt me deeply. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. She was my world. I felt another tear. I remembered when she used to always end up in my bed during the night and I would wake up with her beside me. I felt yet another tear slide down. Even though she could be a brat sometimes, I loved her with all my heart. And now, she wouldn't be born. I closed my eyes tightly trying to stop the tears from falling. I felt a sob coming up. I took in a deep breath, calming myself down. I could cry later. Now, I just wanted to get home. I know I was supposed to see the scouts today, but too much has happened. It could wait until tomorrow.

_Later That Night_

I found myself sitting on the bed looking at an old photo album. It wasn't just any photo album though. It was a special photo album with only me and Rini. I felt tears coming up as I looked at the photos. Luna wasn't here, so she wouldn't see my tears. Maybe I could just cry and it would feel better. Just maybe . . .

_Someone's P.O.V_

"So, when are we going to make an appearance?" A girl beside me asked. She was 14 with long golden blonde hair and dark green eyes. Oh, and did she ever have an attitude, but she could have boys falling down at her feet in a second.

"Shouldn't we wait at least a week or two? Make sure everything is going smoothly." Suggested another girl. She was 15, the oldest of us. She had wavy shoulder length brown hair and purple eyes. She was the smartest and most mature out of the group.

"Isn't that what my mom said?" I asked. I had midnight black hair pulled in two 'dumplings' on the top of my head and dark blue eyes. I was also 14.

"Please." The one with blond hair said crossing her arms. "Daddy said I can do anything I want, especially to Uncle Seiya." She smirked.

The one with brown haired rolled her eyes at the blonde and said, "Yeah, you're right. C'mon on Rini.''


	9. Thoughts and Feelings

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing . . .

**A/N: **Hi. Sorry for not updating as fast, as I usually do. I've just recently came out of a small depression, and still have my days, but I'm getting better. There is nothing more to say, but sorry. Please review. Thanks it means alot. Maybe I can get 85 reviews this time? How bout it?

* * *

_Seiya's P.O.V_

A sigh escaped my lips as I walked down the streets of Tokyo. We arrived on Earth about two days ago. We were able to get our old apartment back. Somehow, I think it was all Taiki's doing. You know how he has his ways with things.

Something funny happened yesterday. When the Starlights and I finished unpacking, our phone rang. It was our old manger. We were quite confused how he even knew we were back in Tokyo. Our manger said a couple of fans saw us around town. Well anyway, our manger asked us to come back into the music industry. Of course Yaten jumped right to it, and Taiki thought about it and accepted. I just went with them, not really caring if we did or not.

You know what's weird? We hadn't seen any of the scouts. At all. Usually, we would probably be able to hear them 10 miles away, but seriously we hadn't seen them around Tokyo. Just what happened to the scouts? Were they still a team? Were they planning Serena and Darien's wedding perhaps? All wrapped up my thoughts, I felt myself falling to the ground.

Blinking and groaning, I heard someone call my name. I looked up and thought I had seen an angel. Her waist long blond hair was falling around her angelic face. Her bright baby blue eyes looked full of worry, confusion, and what was that? I didn't know. Was it love? hate? fear? Great, I was giving myself a headache. Wrapped up in my own little head, I didn't even notice when she called my name again, until the girl whacked me upside the head.

''Ow.'' I mumbled, and then blinked up at said girl. ''Listen girl, did your parents teach you any manners? That was very rude of you. Do you even know who I am? And don't mess up the do.'' I said in a rush, my hands flattening my messed up hair, as I stood up. The girl chuckled. Wait! I heard that chuckle before. I felt my heart speed up. I took another glance at the girl. My breath shortened. Was it really Serena? She had changed so much from the clumsy teenage girl I once knew, into a beautiful walking - not so clumsy - angel.

''Serena?'' I asked. Her face brightened, and she threw her arms around my neck. I laughed softly, putting my arms around her back. I closed my eyes and rested my head on her shoulder. She smelt of vanilla and strawberries, just like before. I broke into a smile, as I held her tighter. This had to be a dream. If it was, I never wanted it to end.

I was finally happy. Right at that moment, I realized that even if Bunny was married, I would be happy. As long as she's happy, I'm happy. I guess the saying goes: ''If you really love someone, you have to let them go.'' well, at least I think that's how the saying goes... Anyway, I think you get the point. I pulled back and held her at arm's length. I smiled at her.

''You've changed a lot, Bunny.'' Her smile broke into a frown and she glared at me.

''You never give up do you?'' She asked with a frown, but I could see the amusement in her eyes. Those beautiful eyes. I could tell Bunny had changed a lot, but one thing that hadn't changed was her eyes. You could get lost in them. Ok! I really sound cheesy don't I?

_Serena's P.O.V_

''Serena?'' Seiya asked.

When he said my name, I thought the whole world was going to collapse. My head was spinning with mixed feelings, and my heart was pounding deeply against my rib cage. Did the handsome Starlight really have that much affect on me?

Smiling, I threw my arms around his neck. I buried my face in the crook of his neck. He smelt so, so, so . . . Seiya! I actually kind of missed how he smelled? Is that so weird?

We pulled back, and I smiled at him. He really was getting hotter and hotter. His raven black hair was still pulled back in a low ponytail as it was in his younger years. His dark blue eyes still had that same sparkle in them. He seemed to be getting more and more muscular as the years past. He was still much taller than me.

He pulled back and held me at arm's length. I smiled up at him.

''You've changed a lot, Bunny.'' I could feel my smile turn into a frown, and glared at the laughing Starlight. He still uses that pet name?

''You never give up do you?'' I asked with amusement.

''What, should I?'' He questioned with a shrug; I laughed and hugged him once more. I really did miss him a lot. A lot more than I thought I should. He's supposed to be my best friend, not my lover. He helped me a lot. I could never look at him that way. Could I? No. I mentally shook my head. It's wrong. It's . . . not right. It just can't be. We'd never be anything more than friends!

_Mina's P.O.V_

I smiled at the two. I could feel – no, see the spark between them, the pounding of their hearts. I'm not the Goddess of Love for nothing. I giggled silently. I should give them some space. So I slipped past them, like they would notice.

While walking I came to a park. I saw the swings, and sat down on one. Where was Yaten? Not like he would care. I had come to conclusion that we'd be nothing but friends, if that. Back then I was foolish teenager, not sure of her feelings, when really it was just a dumb crush. I'd moved on, and I'm sure he had to.

''Hey.'' I heard a deep voice behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know it was him. I closed my eyes, begging for him to go away.

''Yaten.'' I gave a soft chuckle.

''Mina.'' He answered back, and I thought I could cry right then, but I stayed strong. I couldn't cry I just couldn't. He wasn't worth my tears! All the pain he caused me, I hate him for it!

_Amy's P.O.V_

I smiled when I came closed to the library. I had a hard day at work, and all I wanted to do was relax.

You want to know something funny? I got a call from Lita, saying Serena was back in town. She heard it from Sailor Pluto. It had to be a dream, I first thought, but since Sailor Pluto was rarely wrong, I believed it. I would see her tomorrow though, because I know without a doubt that Mina's with her. Oh! I hoped Mina wouldn't tell her everything, but I guessed she would find it out anyway. My smile turned into a frown. I really didn't want my princess and friend to be heartbroken. I'm sort of scared for her. She's already been through enough.

Arriving at the public library, I tired to push those thoughts away.

_Serena's P.O.V_

I grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I locked the door behind me, took off my clothes and put them in a messy pile. I turned on the water, and stepped in.

I came home late tonight around 11. You shouldn't have to guess why. I spent most of the day with Seiya, catching up.

I told him almost everything. He seemed to take it pretty well. He said that he was sorry it didn't work out between Darien and I. I hugged him for that. After the whole depressing story, he cheered me up by taking me around town. I hadn't laughed so much in a long time. But what was really bugging me was this; what was with this new feeling I was feeling for him? I mean yeah, when I was younger I had a slight tiniest crush on him, but now was it something more? I just broke up with Darien, and I don't need another man in my life for a while, but could I really just ignore this feeling and just run away, which I've been doing for a while? Could I really just leave Seiya like that? He's only supposed to be a friend! Nothing more!

_Seiya's P.O.V_

I walked home, feeling the cool breeze of the night. The stars were shining brightly. I was still trying to get over the surprise of everything that happened to Serena and the scouts over the past years. One thing was that Darien and Serena actually broke up, and from what I heard they were the future King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo. I think Serena left out that part though. Maybe she just didn't want to talk about it. I don't know.

Something is really, really getting to me though. After the whole day with Serena, my feelings are a lot stronger than they were. Is it love? I don't think so. Before we arrived on Earth, I didn't even know the meaning of love, or what love was. So could this new stronger feelings mean that? I am very confused.


	10. Kitten

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing… Expect for Hannah and Crystal, XD

**A/N: **Guys I am SOOO sorry you had to wait so long, life has been getting the way of a lot of things, and I hope you guys can forgive me.Well here is the chapter! I do, hope you like it! Please review!

Edit I have change my penname, so please don't get confused!

* * *

_Normal P.O.V_

Rini, Hannah, and Crystal were walking around the streets of Tokyo, trying to find something interesting to do.

"Guys! I'm so dang bored, let's do something!" Crystal wined.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "Crystal will you stop whining? Read a book or something." Hannah said, her nose in a book. Crystal made a disgusted look.

Rini giggled, "When pigs fly, Hannah, will Crystal ever read a book." Crystal sneered.

"Hmph! I'll show you!" Crystal exclaimed. Her eyes lit up when she saw the public library. "See watch, I'll go read a book right now."

Crystal flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder, and ran up the steps of the library. Rini followed her friend, while rolling her eyes. Hannah, paying little attention, was still reading her book. "Right," she mumbled.

The three girls entered the library. "Ok, now, all we have to find is a book!" Crystal exclaimed - a little to loudly – as everyone had turned to look at the blonde. She chuckled nervously, and scratched the back of her head. "Sorry!" They just shushed her. "Jeesh, talk about prudes," she mumbled.

Rini elbowed her, "Be nice."

Taiki Kou, who was looking through a book, heard a loud yell. Curiously, he peeked around the bookcase, and saw three girls. Taiki narrowed his eyes slightly. The girls looked oddly familiar, like he'd seen them before... but where? The girl that was yelling was the shortest of the three, with long blonde hair, and dark green eyes. Taiki looked at her more closely. He had to say; she looked a lot like Yaten, except for the blonde hair. Other than that, she looked like his 'mini me'!

His eyes traveled towards the next girl. She had shoulder length brown wavy hair, and from what he could tell her nose was stuck in a book. She was wearing glasses, and behind them were a pair of purples eyes that looked strangely like his. She also looked like the oldest of the three. He had to admit she reminded him of a young Amy. He smiled unconsciously thinking of the 'bluette'.

He observed the next one; she had dark raven hair in a meatball style hair-do. She also had eyes of the darkest blue he had ever seen. She reminded him a lot of a combination of both Seiya and Serena.

He found himself staring at the three young girls. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he got back to what he had been doing. Not ten minutes later, he felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned around he found himself looking at the brown-haired girl from early.

"Yes...?" He asked polity, while raising an eyebrow.

"Um... I was wondering, is that _Grey Skies_ by Kathy Purple that you're reading?" She asked a bit shyly.

Taiki blinked. "Uh... yes, it is."

"Really? I knew it!" Hannah was going to say something else, but was cut off when she heard Rini.

"Hey Hannah, isn't that your d-" Rini was cut off by Hannah who put her hand over the girl's mouth, silencing her off.

"Will you be quiet," she said in annoyed voice, rolling her eyes. Why did Rini have to be so dense? She turned her head towards Taiki. "Thank you sir, have a nice day." She smiled, putting a hand on Rini's shoulder; she pushed Rini along.

Taiki looked at the two girls' back. What was the girl going to say? Did she know him? Maybe she did, I mean the Three Lights were quite famous a couple of years ago. Shaking his head, he put the book back on the shelf and walked out of the library.

"Gosh Rini! You almost blew our cover!" Hannah yelled.

Rini just scratched her head, and smiled sheepishly. "Oops...?"

Hannah rolled her eyes, "Let's just find Crystal. Lord knows what trouble she's caused by now."

The two girls went back inside the library to look for their other friend/cousin. They didn't have to look far, as they heard a loud yell. The two rushed to their friend, who was now on the ground with a book on her head. Hannah and Rini shook their heads; they should have known. The librarian came over to the three.

"Out now!" She pointed towards the door.

"Ma'am we are so sorry-" Hannah was cut off.

"You three are banned from this library from here on out! Now go!" The three rushed out of the library.

Once the three were outside, Rini and Hannah turned towards Crystal. Crystal opened her mouth to say something, but Hannah beat her to it. "Let's just go, before you get into anymore trouble," she said, clearly irritated. The three girls walked down the sidewalk quietly.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go see Pluto. Don't wait up!" Rini said running off.

Hannah turned towards Crystal. "She did not just leave me with you!"

Rini landed before Sailor Pluto's feet, on her bottom. Muttering under her breath, she turned toward Sailor Pluto, who just smiled at her._'Ah, Rini you don't have a clue how much you mean to me, do you? I was so happy when I learned you would be alive, maybe slightly different but still the same Rini as before, loving and caring as always.' _

"What can I do for you?" Pluto smiled slightly at the young girl.

Rini gave a small smile back, "Uh... Um... Do you know when I'll be able to see mo- I mean Serena, again?" She waited a few seconds, blushing slightly with embarrassment. "You know? Just curious."

"Well Rini, to tell you the truth, it's really up to you guys."

Rini bit the inside of her cheek, "Can we maybe call a scouts meeting?" Pluto raised an eyebrow, remaining silent. "I just thought, since I know Serena did just get back and from what I know the Three Lights are back on Earth, that maybe we could just have a scouts meeting. I'm pretty sure Serena intended to talk to you, well soon, anyway."

Sailor Pluto just nodded, and grabbed Rini's hand. "What, now?!"

Serena was sleeping very peacefully, and enjoying every minute of it, dreaming of clouds and whatnot. So you would expect the nineteen year old to be very comfy under her many blankets and sheets, clinging to the pillow like the world was ending, with a slight spot of drool at the corner of her lips.

Oh yes, the former Sailor Moon was very comfortable. So when she heard an annoying ringing distracting her from her precious sleep, she got slightly angry and just pulled the pillow over her ears, turned over, and continued to sleep. But when the damned thing got louder, she just could _not _block it out. She grumpily had to get out of her bed, and go find wherever the thing was that was ringing!

She fell over her sheets while trying to get up. Moaning, she sleepily - not to mention lazily - stood up in her bunny pj's. She blinked when that ringing noise went off again; what the heck was that?!

Serena looked around the room, trying to find where the noise was coming from, when it suddenly got even louder. She could hear it coming from under her bed. Getting down on the ground, she poked her head under the bed and made a face.

Jeesh… it was a mess. Just how long had this stuff been under there? Her guess was probably years. Heck, she could see some of her old dolls from when she was 10.

Breaking out of her thoughts, she searched for the ringing noise. She moved around some stuff to try to find it; it was really getting on her nerves … and then she saw it! It was her old communicator from when she was Sailor Moon! But, why was it ringing?

Quickly, she reached for it, and crawled out from under her bed. Oh God. What if something bad had happened?! Panicking, she quickly flipped it open, and was very shocked to see the face of Sailor Pluto, now in the form of Trista.

"Pluto!" She exclaimed.

Trista gave her a soft smile, "Hello Sailor Moon."

"Serena, it's Serena now. Is something wrong?! Did something happen to the scouts?! Are we being attacked?" She asked - more like demanded - to know the answer.

"Nothing happened to the scouts, Serena. I'm just calling a scout meeting, outer and inner." Trista raised an eyebrow, "Get here in 10 minutes, Serena. We have some important matters to discuss." Her face was stoic and very serious. She stayed on for a few more seconds then disappeared.

And Serena? Well, she was confused. Just what was so important?! The nineteen year old sighed. Why couldn't she just go back to sleep? Just because she was older, and somewhat more mature didn't mean anything. She was still the lazy Serena we all know and love.

Groaning, the blonde quickly put on her clothes and left for the temple, where they meet for every scout meeting. She bit her lip. Was she really ready to face all the scouts? She was scared…

Serena walked up with her head down, blonde hair spilling all over her. She was more scared than anything, but these were her best friends and teammates; she shouldn't be scared!

Serena lifted her head to see the inner scouts, all them. There was Lita on the end, Amy next to her, Mina in the middle, and finally Raye.

Lita started to giggle, which then turned into a full-blown laugh. "Happy to have you back, Serena. It was a bit too quiet around here for my taste." She smiled.

Amy looked at her with glassy eyes. "I've missed you Serena," was the quiet answer.

Mina just waved, "Well, I've already seen you."

Serena looked over towards Raye, who looked back at her. Blue connected with purple. Raye gradually walked over to Serena, till she was only a couple of inches away. She looked down for a second, and then slowly, she put her arms around Serena, pulling her into a hug. Serena, with a smile, returned it.

The two girls hugged for a few more minutes, before Raye pulled back and slapped Serena over the head. "Never do that again! Got it, idiot?"

Serena smiled sheepishly, "Err… Sorry. And who are you calling, idiot? You're the idiot!" Serena stuck out her tongue, and Raye did the same.

Lita hit herself on the head, "Are you guys ever going to grow up?"

Amy giggled slightly, "Of course not, they are Raye and Serena."

Mina smiled. It was just like old times when things were simpler. But, it was soon broken as the outer scouts arrived with three other girls. Raye and Serena, who happened to turn around to greet the outer scouts, were very shocked and confused to see three others girls.

"Girls, let's go inside. We have some things to discuss, right Kitten?"

* * *

**A/N: **There it is! The scouts finally meet, sorry for the cliffe-hanger, hope the chapter wasn't to boring! The Three Lights will be in the next chapter, and lots, and lots of things will be discuss. Also guys, did Pluto seem IC to you? She is so freaking hard to write!

P.S: Sorry I didn't answer you're reviews from last chapter! But I do appreciate all the reviews!

P.S.S: Sorry this chapter wasn't that long, next chapter will be wayyy longer, okay?


	11. Finally

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing...

**A/N: **I'm really sorry for the wait, but I hope this long ass chapter makes up for it! XD Guys I hate to say this, but there's only one more chapter left. Than I'll be done with my first story ever started. Hope when we all look back from were I began that I have improved. ... At least I hope. This explains a lot of plot-holes I have left in the early chapters, I hoped you will enjoy it, and review. It would very nice.

* * *

_Normal P.O.V _

"And that." Serena waved her hand in the air, "is how I ended up in here. Now can you TELL ME WHO THEY ARE?" She pointed toward the three girls who were all sitting with their mouths open.

Raye leaned over and slapped Serena in the back of the head. "Idiot, it's impolite to point!" Serena glared at her, while rubbing the back of her head.

While Mina was laughing, Amy and Lita rolled their eyes in unison. "Stupid idiots…" Lita muttered under her breath, but really she was happy that things would soon be going back to normal… she hoped.

Michelle coughed to get their attention. "Girls… c'mon you can have your fun after we discuss things." She smiled gently at them.

"Okay, okay, now who are they?" Serena asked again without pointing. Trista crinkled her forehead; she really hoped they would have waited longer before asking the question.

Hotaru who wasn't really paying attention to what the group was doing was focusing her attention on those three girls. I mean sure she knew what was going on, but she thought they forgot to tell her this part or just didn't want her to know.

Trista took a deep breath, and Amara put an arm around her shoulders for support. Michelle leaned over to grasp Hotaru to her.

"Well, you see…" Trista paused. She didn't exactly know how to put this. She really had hoped they would have waited longer. She didn't want them to know their future quite yet… I mean yeah, they all knew what happened with Darien, but none of them knew about the girls or the starlights.

Trista sighed, and looked over at the girls. Hannah was sitting straight up, Rini was at least paying some attention, and Crystal was looking at her nails. She sighed again.

"Okay, here goes. This is Crystal." She pointed to the blonde haired girl, who held up two fingers before looking at her nails again. "Hannah." The girl blushed at all the stares she was getting, and averted her eyes from Amy's.

Trista bit her lip. This was one she really didn't want to say; she didn't know how they would react, if it would be bad or good, "… and Rini."

Rini looked away from all of them. I mean she was the same person… almost. She knew all their names, knew what kind of people they were, and everything. She just changed a bit. She was Seiya's daughter now, not Darien's. Her personality had also changed just a tiny bit, and of course so had her looks. But overall, she was still the same Rini that she was before, the same annoying little brat that Serena loved with all her heart.

Serena's eyes widened and she stared at the girl for a long time. She didn't even notice the few tears coming to her eyes.

"Uh…" She was dumbstruck, she was shaking all over, and she just didn't know what to do. "You are real right? This isn't a dream, is it?" Rini looked up and realized Serena was talking to her. She didn't want to speak; she didn't trust herself to speak. She just didn't want to face her right now. What if she didn't want her because she was a different person? She just wasn't ready. She couldn't speak to Serena, at least not right now.

She ran. She ran as fast as she could. She ran, and ran until she couldn't breathe.

Hannah and Crystal's eyes widened. "Rini… stupid idiot." Crystal muttered scowling. "Look." She stood up to face Hannah, "you talk to these idiotic people while I go find Rini. Got it?" She asked, glaring at Hannah while the latter rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, don't get an attitude with me." Crystal flipped her hair over her shoulder, and took off after Rini.

* * *

Every single one of the scouts stared at Hannah, and she blushed a dark red. "Hi." She waved her hand sheepishly in the air.

Lita put a finger on her chin, and whispered to Raye. "Does that Crystal girl remind of you someone?"

Raye nodded. "Yeah, she has his attitude and everything…" She whispered back. It only took the girls a moment before they realized what they had just said. They stared at each other.

Lita shook her head rapidly. "Oh nooooooo. That's not possible!" But in the very back of her mind, she disagreed with herself."Rini, damn it! Wait the hell up! You know how I hate to sweat!" Crystal complained, wiping a hand on her forehead. "Ew…" She grimaced. It didn't take her long to catch up to Rini, as the girl was steadily slowing down.

* * *

"Rini watch out!" Crystal yelled, wincing as she watched her friend fall to the ground after crashing into someone. Crystal hurried up to see if her friend was okay.

She glared at the three guys in her way, as Rini sat up moaning. "Look what you did. You should freaking watch where you're going!" She glared daggers at the three boys, putting her hands on her hips.

The one in the middle lowered his sunglasses, and said smugly, "You do know who you're talking to, right?" Seiya smirked, and Crystal scowled.

"I don't care who you are! You hurt my friend!" She pulled back her fist, and was about to cream the guy, when the sliver-haired one chuckled, stopping her fist.

"You've got spunk kid, I'll give you that." Crystal looked up into the same green eyes as her own and glared. She knew who he was, she wasn't stupid. He was her dad from the future, but that didn't mean she had to be nice!

"Crystal, give it a break." Rini said now standing up on her own. "They're not going to hurt us, right?" She winked at the three, giggling some. "Plus I'm fine. You know I'm a complete klutz."

Crystal's eyes softened. "Yeah… I know, but I was worried!" She exclaimed, forgetting about the three. "I mean… Rini…"

Rini laughed, rolling her eyes. "Oh please! I can take care of myself. I am a Kou!"

Taiki's eyes widened and he raised an eyebrow, Yaten froze, and Seiya? Seiya fainted (c'mon, she had Serena's personality and looked just like him, he didn't exactly _not_ see that.)

Crystal whacked herself on the forehead, her eyes traveling to Seiya's form on the ground. "Idiot…" Rini chuckled nervously, scratching the back of her head.

"I wasn't supposed to say that… was I?" Crystal shook her head.

* * *

Hannah gnawed on her lip; she didn't know what to say! She wasn't good with this kind of stuff. Crystal and Hannah were the ones who were outspoken, knew what they wanted to say, and got over it! She was just the one who got their butts out of trouble and was smart. But this? She didn't know what to do.

She swallowed the big knot in her throat and faced them. "So…" She began.

Trista sighed. "Hannah, you do not have to tell them anything."

Raye and Serena's eyes widened and they both jumped up. "What? You mean to tell me these girls just come out of nowhere, and you expect them not to say anything? I want some answers!" Raye exclaimed and Serena nodded along.

Hannah averted her eyes. "I can't tell you without Rini and Crystal. Sorry Aunt Serenity."

Serena's eyebrows rose and her mouth hung open. "Y-you called me S-serenity. How do you know that? Who are you?!" She exclaimed, her eyes looking at Hannah. She looked over at Trista, her eyes searching for some answers.

"Trista, how do you know they're not enemies, huh? They could be tricking you or something! Rini is not supposed to be alive! I'm not with Darien! It's not possible! How can you be sure they're not a threat to us? How?" Serena was on the verge of a major breakdown, and Trista was in shock from how much her princess had grown.

"Princess…" She urged, and Serena shook her head. "I'm not you're princess, stop calling me that! I'm not Serenity, I'm not Sailor Moon, I'm not anyone! I'm just Serena! My past is gone, which means Rini is gone, too!" She screamed, tears now streaming down her face.

Amara narrowed her eyes at Serena; not in an evil way, no. She just wanted to put some sense into that child's head. She could be so stubborn sometimes. "Kitten, look, I know that-"

She was stopped when Michelle put a hand over her shoulder. "This fighting is upsetting Hotaru." Amara's eyes relaxed and she nodded.

"Serena…" Mina whispered, she had been quiet this whole time, but right now she needed to comfort one of her best friends. She stood up next to the crying girl and put an arm around her shoulders. "Stop it… okay? Crying isn't going to help anything. We'll find some answers soon enough." Serena sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Mina, I'm sorry-"

"I know, now c'mon let's go see if we can find Rini and Miss Attitude." She rolled her eyes at the end.

After a few moments, Serena raised an eyebrow and said. "I didn't know you'd matured so much Mina." Mina twitched, which caused some laughs that everyone desperately needed at the moment.

* * *

After the three recovered from much disbelief, they began staring at the two intently.

"Kou is actually a very common name." Taiki said smartly, glancing at Seiya and Yaten. He didn't want to believe it. Of course, he'd seen these two with the other one. Even if they did look like them they weren't…? No they couldn't be.

Yaten glared at the two. "Who the hell are you?!"

Crystal glared back. "Why should I tell you?!" The two were now up in each other's faces, glaring back and forth.

Taiki smacked himself on the head. "Good God…" He muttered.

Seiya just continued to look at the raven-haired girl. He wouldn't deny it; she looked a lot like him and acted a lot like Serena. One thing about Seiya was that he wasn't an idiot; he knew what he was doing once he got himself into something… sometimes.

"Hey, do you know-" He was cut off by Rini.

"I can't tell you anything." She said very gravely.

"Wha? Why?"

Rini narrowed her eyes. "It's none of your business."

Seiya sighed, and held up his hands. "Fine, fine, whatever. I will find out sooner or later." He smirked, and looked over at Yaten and Taiki. "Let's go, we're supposed to be talking to Serena and the rest of them by now."

Crystal and Rini's ears perked up. "Serena? How do you know Serena?" Rini exclaimed. 'Wait if he knows Serena then he must be…' She took another look at him. He was wearing sunglasses. That was why she couldn't recognize him. "I-is your name S-Seiya?" She stammered, and Seiya raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I get it. You're a fan? I suppose you want an autograph?" He asked smugly. "Well sorry, but we're late for something. Maybe some other time." He smirked, patting her on the head.

Rini scowled, "I'M NOT A FAN, I'M YOUR DANG DAUGHTER!" She exploded. And Seiya? He fainted… again.

Crystal smacked herself on her forehead again, Yaten laughed at the situation (though he too was very surprised), and Taiki was frozen in place… again.After minutes of trying to revive Seiya, he shot straight up and pointed at Rini, his hands shaking. "You are not my daughter. This is some trick, isn't it? Well, I'm not buying it, so you and your little friend can run along." He hissed, narrowing his eyes. He would not believe this little brat was his daughter, it was not possible. She was probably just some obsessed fan of his, and thought it was funny to get a rise out of him.

Rini didn't trust herself to speak, but Crystal did. "Y-yeah, hahaha I can't believe you caught on." She laughed nervously, scratching the back of her neck. "That was completely the idea!" She nodded her head emphatically at her statement, and elbowed Rini. "Wasn't it, Rini?" She smiled awkwardly. "We're going to get going now." She grabbed Rini's elbow, as she was still motionless, and took off running.

Seiya sighed, and shrugged. "Cute kids… gotta be so damn annoying. Now let's go! I want to go see Dumpling!" He complained, walking ahead of the other two.

"I-I don't think that girl was lying…" Taiki said with a thoughtful expression.

Yaten nodded, "Yeah, me either. Seiya's just too stupid to realize it; you know the only thing on his mind is Tsukino."

"Hannah! You will not believe what Rini just did!" Crystal shouted, scampering into Raye's temple. She got many strange stares from the scouts, and glared at every single one of them.

"I need to talk to you immediately!" She grabbed Hannah's hand quickly, and pulled her outside.

10 Minutes Later

When the girls finally came back, everyone was staring at them again.

Serena just kept looking at Rini. She just wouldn't believe it; she wouldn't allow herself to believe it. She was so close to losing her a couple of times; she didn't want to go through the pain again. She had felt so much hurt, so much agony. Maybe she should've stayed in America. She wouldn't have had to face any of these problems…

Oh great. Here she was again acting like the naïve selfish crybaby she was when she first became Sailor Moon. 'But what about Rini?' She thought.

She was so busy with her own feelings that she forgot all about Rini's. Just how did she feel about everything? Rini had always been a little insecure about things like this… She was worried for her future daughter.

She lifted her head to see Rini staring at her with her own confused eyes. Serena looked down again, her eyes tearing up. Why did things have to be so complicated sometimes?

"Serena." She looked up to see Raye staring at her as if saying 'get out of your self-pity and go see your daughter!'

Serena took in one shaky breath and stood up. Now leaning down towards Rini (who was avoiding her eyes) she wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into an embrace.

Rini could only stare in astonishment. Why was she doing this? Didn't she hate her? Her arms had been limp at her sides but she slowly lifted them around Serena, and right then she realized everything was going to be all right. She had Serena by her side, and really, that's all she ever needed.

Seiya, who ran into the temple, of course broke the moment by shouting "Dumpling!" at the top of his lungs.

Serena's eyes widened and she broke away from Rini, staring in shock at Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki.

"Hey Seiya." She said nervously, and Amara glared fiercely at the raven-haired boy.

"Now is not the time, idiot!" She hissed. Okay fine, she didn't mean for it to come out that harsh, but damn it! He was getting on her last nerve, and Rini and Serena still needed to talk.

Seiya glared right back at her (old habits die hard) and stared at the raven-haired preteen. "Hey brat! What are you doing here?" He asked. Exactly why was this little thing here?

"Seiya, that's really none of your business." Amy said calmly, and Taiki took a glance at her. She was mostly the same. She had gotten a little taller, filled out a bit more, and grew her hair to her shoulders. But really, she was the same Amy as before.

Yaten didn't even spare a glance at Mina.

"Actually Amy, it is Seiya's business." Trista spoke, wondering if this was the right time for them to figure it out. Were they ready?

"What?" Serena asked staring at Trista. "Why is this Seiya's business?" Seiya nodded beside her.

"Yeah, all I know about this brat is that she ran into me and said she was my daughter." He laughed until he realized that was probably a bad thing to say "…Um, was I supposed to say that?" He chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

The older Outers stared anxiously at the Inners. Amara wanted to punch Seiya, but Michelle kept her calm… for now.

Crystal and Hannah, who had been quiet for a little bit, spoke up.

"Maybe we should tell them?" Hannah asked a nervous Rini, who didn't know what to say. She only gaped at Hannah.

Crystal sneered at the both of them. "Well, I don't think so!"

Hannah glared at Crystal. "They have a right to know!"

"Know what?" Lita asked, but was ignored. The inners and the starlights could only stare at the two fighting.

"No they don't!" Crystal yelled back.

"You're just scared, aren't you?" Rini asked. No, she didn't mean to be mean, but she could read Crystal like a book, and that was obviously the problem. She just wanted to act all big and tough.

Crystal turned to stare at Rini, and narrowed her eyes. "Am not! It's just not time yet!"

"Crystal it's alright to be scared." Hannah said softly.

"I am not scared!"

Before anyone else could say anything Yaten exclaimed: "Twerp! You better tell us what's going on!"

Rini looked over at Trista who nodded, "If you're ready, Rini. Don't do anything you don't want to do."

"I'm your daughter." She whispered to Seiya, her eyes cast downwards.

"What? You were telling the truth the whole time?" He exclaimed, his eyes searching for an answer. He was in so much shock. This was- well he didn't know what it was! He was frozen, he couldn't think. All he could do was stare at the girl.

Serena couldn't believe it either. Wasn't Seiya a girl? She didn't even know if she loved Seiya! She was so confused, she was so --

Seiya who had put two and two together looked at Serena. "I think we need to have a talk." He said calmly, but inwardly he was shaking. He had a child with Serena? He didn't know if that was either good or bad.

He gently took her hand, and led her outside. Her hand was warm against his cold one, and that calmed him a little.

Hannah looked over at Crystal. "I'm telling them." She told her seriously, and looked over at Amy and Taiki.

"I'm." She gulped, "Your daughter from the future."

Taiki and Amy's eyes both widened and their eyebrows rose all the way to the very top of their foreheads.

Hannah started playing with her thumbs. "L-look if you don't -" Amy cut her off.

"Why don't we go somewhere private to talk about this?" She nodded at Taiki, and the three went off somewhere.

"Well." Lita said in amazement, "I think we all know who Crystal's father is. She acts just like him!" She glanced at Yaten, who continued to stare at Crystal.

"But who's the mom?" She thought aloud looking at Crystal. "You gonna tell us?" She arched an eyebrow.

Crystal looked around for Rini; she probably went after her parents. That traitor!

"It's none of your business! I don't have to tell you anything!" She shouted stubbornly. "You know what? I'm leaving!" She exclaimed glaring at them, and took off running out the door.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Raye asked an impassive Yaten who was just standing there looking at the spot Crystal just held.

He finally shook his head. "No. If she wants to talk, she'll talk." He said. If anything, he had already understood the girl more than she did herself. He knew just how she acted and thought he was the same way at that age.

"I'm going to leave. Tell the two idiots I'm gone." was the last thing he said before walking out of the temple.

Mina bit the inside of her cheek, tearing the skin to keep the tears from falling.

* * *

"Seiya aren't you supposed to be a girl?" Serena asked after a moment of silence. She had wanted to know this for a while now.

He nodded, his eyes traveling over to Serena who was sitting down on the steps. He slowly walked over to her and took a seat next to her.

"Just before we left our home planet we asked our princess to strip us of our girl-ness…" He trailed off, a cute expression on his face. "We can still turn into starlights, just like you guys, but only then are we girls… But I'm pretty sure we will never have to use that again. So, other than that, we are guys now." He chuckled, glancing at Serena. "Confusing, huh?" he asked playfully.

Serena smiled slightly. "A little. But, um, what about Rini?" She asked looking around for her daughter; she must have run after Crystal who they saw run off a couple of minutes earlier.

"I'm not ready for a daughter yet, actually." Seiya said honestly, a tinge of nervousness in his voice. "But I do love you, and you know that." He said gently.

"Seiya." Serena said turning to face him, her eyes stinging. "I do like you… a lot. I'm just not exactly ready for this…this yet." She motioned a hand between them. "You know about my break-up. I've been with Darien for years… But something changed when I met you, and it's just complicated… I'm sorry."

"I understand… but are you at least willing to give us a chance, Serena?" He asked seriously. He had put all joking aside. He was apprehensive of her answer, if not a bit scared. His heart was racing at ninety miles an hour, and all he needed was one answer.

Serena took a deep breath, looked into Seiya's eyes, and nodded.

Seiya's dark blue eyes widened for the umpteenth time that day. "Really?" He asked hopefully. Serena closed her eyes nodding her head rapidly.

Seiya grinned picking up Serena and spinning her around. He was defiantly the happiest man in the world.

Serena laughed, throwing her head back. "Seiya." She said grinning, and Seiya stopped, setting her down.

"Dumpling." He said, his eyes softening. God he loved the woman so much it hurt sometimes.

Serena smiled and rising very slowly to her tippy-toes, she kissed Seiya on the lips.

Surprise was an understatement for what Seiya felt, but he soon gave in. After all, he had been waiting for this ever since he had met her. It was in an airport and she was with another guy, but hey, she was his now, and nothing else mattered right then. It was just him and Serena.


	12. Author Note

Ah! I totally suck. D: Eight months and not even a single word!  
I feel completely and utterly horrible! This story is finished though if you guys were wondering; only one more chapter to go!

It's just my laptop isn't exactly working at the moment, so no chapter. D: I'm extremely sorry about this and my writing style has changed _completely_.

I'm not exactly the same naïve girl I was when I first started out. And ZOMG! I HIT 100 REVIEWS!

THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! I can't thank y'all enough. I seriously never would have thought I've ever reached a 100 reviews, so, once again, THANK YOU.

So, hopefully, I'll get the chapter out soon and I'm extremely sorry of the long wait!

Much Love,  
BeautiiQueen


End file.
